Daughter of a King
by GrayPhoenix
Summary: The only daughter of the King of Gondor trys to find who she is, and a prince of elves is going to show her how.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only what isn't in the books  
  
* All the Kings and their children must have the prefix Ar- on the beginning of thier names, a tradition passed down  
  
  
After the War of the Ring Aragorn and Arwen left to Gondor. The couple wed and bore three children. Aradorn, the eldest was named for his great-grandfather. Within two springs of his birth a younger child Aramir, the boy who would not be king, was born to the King and Queen and named for Boromir. Then, when it seemed that their would be no more children Arasil, the only daughter of Aragorn and Arwen was born. She was named for the sword that cut the ring from Sauron's hand, Narsil.  
  
*Aradorn is now eight and twenty, Aramir is twenty six summers, and Arasil is but ten and nine years of age.  
  
  
  
"And now we will move on to the nature of man." Arasil rolled her silver-grey eyes as her ancient tutor started lecturing. Again. They had just finished the nature of hobbits. An extremely boring subject until Norindir dictated the few anomalies. Frodo Baggins, the ringbearer was interesting indeed. As was Samwise Gamgee, who her mother called Eternally Hopeful. Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took were themost fun. Arasil smiled as she remembered the story of Gandalf's fireworks. They were all loved in thier own way, after all they did make up the majority of her Godfathers. The entire fellowship, including the deceased Boromir the Brave were her Godfathers. She saw them every once in a while, but they were getting old and found it more difficult to journey. She suspected that they would be going the the Havens soon, but Sam was so very stubborn about leaving the Shire.........."  
"Arasil!" Arasil jumped and almost fell out of the ornately carved chair as she smiled weakly at Norindir. His grizzled face leaned close to hers." Arasil, my dear, please explain to me one of the inherent aspects of man's nature."   
  
Arasil groaned as she had no clue. She glanced to the entrance of the dining hall and watched her father enter the room. Checking in on her lessons no doubt. She turned her attention back to Narindir and his grizzled features turned into a deep frown.  
Think! Arasil blurted the first thing that came to her mind.  
"It is the nature of man to..."  
"Yesss?" Narindir prompted.  
"It is the nature of man to fear what they do not know." Narindir sighed and shook his head and Arasil's heart dropped. Her father was going to kill her!  
"That is correct." Arasil beamed and her father stopped his advance into the room, winked at her and left.  
"However, I have not yet covered that particular aspect." Arasil's smile fell.  
"I read ahead." she stumbled out quickly.  
Narindir smiled, pleased greatly with this response," The entire chapter?" he questioned. Arasil nodded." Then I see no reason why today's lesson shouldn't end. I am most impressed Arasil and I will tell the King so."  
Arasil leaped from the mahogany chair and headed towards the ceiling high doors," Thank you Narindir. I was hoping you would be most pleased."  
"Yes .Yes" he waved absently."Now send in your brother Aramir for his lesson."  
  
As soon as Aramir grudgingly entered the dining hall, muttering a few choice words, Arasil ran to the nearest window. Looking up and down the blindingly white hallway to make certain no one would to reprimand her she climbed nimbly onto the ledge, her grey, booted feet scraping the paint off the sill. She then leapt to the closest white turret.   
After jumping down several levels she found herself on the lowest turret. Only two stories from the ground. Checking for any passersby she leapt gracefully to the softly trodden path. As she was pondering how to get to the stable without being seen she heard the rythmic sound of riders approaching. Arasil dived for the bushes along the path in hopes of avoiding the oncoming horsemen.  
  
" When Arasil thieved Gimli's ax from under his stout nose it was quite a sight to behold." he chuckled at the vivid memory of his enraged friend." She then led poor Gimli to believe that it was Aradorn who had taken it." Arwens' laughter tinkled lightly through the air as Legolas recounted the memory of her children as their horses walked idly beside each other towards the stables. Speaking of, she noticed a flash of white hair in the bushes alongside the path, Arasil's tresses were not made for concealment.  
  
"Come out of the bushes and I promise I will not tell your father you have skipped your lesson." Legolas watched in amusement as a figure emerged from the bushes, brushing off the briars from her grey velvet tunic. "Oh mother, really." an exasperated voice came softly from the figure. Seemingly innocent, wide mithril eyes gazed into theeyes of the fair Queen." I have skipped no lesson. I was let out early when dear Narindir discovered that I had already read the chapter scheduled for today's lesson." Legolas looked on shocked as he watched the beauteous princess create shapes in the earth with her booted toes. This was Arasil?! The last Legolas remembered of her was a small child of five summers. The young princess before him had much changed indeed. Not quite as tall as her mother only her unusual coloring and slightly pointed ears marked her elven heritage. Her unusual brilliant silver eyes laced with grey sparked with an awareness of surroundingsas they peered above high, sharp cheekbones. She had sun-kissed skin from many hours in the sun and her pin-straight blonde hair shone in the sun, with long bangs cut just below her eyes. Legolas wondered at the choppy, mid-torso length hair. How had it come to be that the top layers of hair grew at a slower rate? Or perhaps she had cut it this way on some strange whim. His eyes then moved to her bow-shaped lips, which were curved into a smile. Her strong, lithe body mirrored the forms of the female warrior elves of Lorien. As hard as Legolas tried to see it, there was no child in this attractive young woman.   
  
Just then Arasil turned to her mother's mysterious companion. "Who are you?" she asked of the handsome rider, shading her eyes from the sun. Arwen looked at her youngest child, shocked at her rudeness. "Princess Arasil Undomiel Estel of the Realm of Gondor! Is that any way to greet an honoured guest?" The Princess looked duly admonished, which was quite amusing considering her mother did not appear much older than she. Arasil was about to once again put the question to her mother's unknown companion when a voice shouted above their heads.  
  
Suddenly Aragorn appeared in the window above the path."Legolas!" the king roared to his long time friend, his face angry." Do what you must, hold your bow on her, anything. But do not let my daughter leave your keen sight!" Aragorn then stormed from the window and headed down to meet the trio. Arwen looked exasperatedly at her daughter. " What did you do?"  
  
Arasil wondered at her father's mood. What HAD she done? It slowly dawned on her as she looked at her mother pleadingly,"Mother it's just that he was so pompous and arrogant! He expected me to fall into his arms in some sort of love-stricken fit." Arwen watched her squirming daughter intently."Tell me what happened." Arasil fidgeted more. " Mother, there is not time for explanation I must flee before he catches me."   
  
"I am most sorry, princess. But I cannot allow you to leave my sight." Legolas intervened. Arasil gave him a withering look then turned back to her mother with a desperate sigh."The burns will not leave noticeable scars." she answered exasperatedly. Arwen groaned and then stopped. The elven hearing of the three picked up shouting and Legolas and Arwen turned to face Aragorn, who would soon turn the corner. When he finally reached his wife and friend he looked at them angrily and then turned to Legolas, fire in his eyes.  
  
"I told you to hold her!" Much to Legolas's surprise he turned to find Arasil gone. He then turned back to Arwen and Aragorn, who did not look shocked in the least. He shook his head," I'm sorry. I did not think she could escape me." the bewildered elf was obviously confused. Aragorn looked extremely angry and Arwen placed a calming hand on his tense shoulder.  
  
"I'm afraid Arasil and her suitors do not get on well. Man, or elf. " Legolas was more the mildly surprised."No. They do not." Aragorn grit through his teeth.  
  
Legolas became more confused," I cannot imagine any being, man, elf, or wraith to not instantly love her for she is beautiful for a woman, or I imagine she is under the dirt on her face.  
  
"That is not how she sees it. It appears that she 'accidentally' set Lord Elias's son on fire when he came to ask her hand. He was running around like a mad man trying to put it out.." At this graphic imagery Legolas could not contain his mirth.  
  
"Father, really. It was quite funny." a voice came from atop the trees," Besides he did not ask for my hand. He actually demanded it! As if I would instantly fall in love with an overbearing oaf like him!" she finished as she landed lightly next to him.  
  
Aragorn visibly softened at the sight of his daughter, "How could he not. It is hard to keep ones wits about them when in the presence of one such as you." he sighed as he picked a twig from her white hair.The princess beamed at her handsome father. " However, if another incident should occur you will not be allowed to attend the competition." Arasil let out a breath as her father guessed her fears. But his face once again grew stern. "As punishment you have to......" Arasil stiffened instantly " Bring your Mother and Godfather's horses to the stable and wear a gown of your Mother's choosing to the banquet tonight." Arasil groaned at the latter part of the punishment and grumbled as she grabbed the reins.  
  
" I suppose the terms are acceptable." Her prim tone showing her to be incontestably a Princess of Gondor. Legolas and Arwen dismounted thier steeds and watched as she walked down the paths, speaking to the horses for company.  
  
"Things certainly have become interesting around here." Legolas laughed at the tortured expression of the royal couple. "You do not know the half of it." Aragorn groaned as he reached for Arwens hand " We have two sons too." and the three headed up the path towards the white castle.  
  
************* Later in Arasil's Room*******************  
^Ainu-Angel  
  
Arasil dropped heavily onto the bed. She desired nothing more than a long rest after her ride through the woods. Unfortunatly her mother chose that moment to knock softly on her door. "Ainu?" her mother whispered softly. Arasil sighed exasperatedly. She loved her mother dearly, but her timing left something to be desired. "Come in Mother." Arwen entered her daughter's room. It had always been her sanctuary and everyone knocked before entering, even her brothers. Arwen watched her daughter and smiled indulgently. Her tunic and leggings were filthy and sweaty, her face and hair were also covered in soot. She swatted her daughter lightly," Get up. I have brought your dress but it appears you will need a wash before you get into it." Arasil smiled at her mothers deeply burdened tone."Mother, you are lucky that you must still care for me or you would have naught to do." Arwen smiled as she motioned the servants in with the bath." Perhaps I would have more time for leisure. To be able to spend more time with your father perhaps." Arasil rolled her eyes." As if the two of you do not spend enough time together." she snorted," After all, is it not said that absence makes the heart grow fonder."   
  
The servants left and Arwen placed the dress on a high backed chair and sat on the bed next to her daughter." That is circumstantial." she replied mysteriously. Arasil only watched her wise and beautiful mother with puzzlement." You cannot become more fond of someone you love completely. And when you love someone completely, daughter, you will find absence is a most unbearable pain." Arasil picked at the dress and nodded her acceptance." I will never know I suppose." she sighed. Arwen wondered at her daughter's response on more than one level. The young Evenstar was a warrior at heart and had never expressed any desire for love, she had, in fact, shunned it at every turn. The despair in her daughter's voice also worried her. She brought her daughter into an embrace and lovingly stroked her gleaming white hair. " How so, Evenstar of Hope?" Arasil sighed at the formal name," Mother it seems that I compare all men and elves to father and that none can hold their own against such standards." Arwen chuckled at her winsome daughter's response. " My daughter, I love your father, Aragorn with all my heart, but my love is not so blind as yours. Your father is not perfect, no being is." At this Arwen rose gracefully, kissed her beloved daughter atop her white head and left the room, leaving Arasil to her bath.  
  
  
Please Review! I need it! 


	2. The Announcement

Disclaimer: I own only what does not exist in LOTR  
  
DINNER  
* Right before they all sit, everyone is waiting for Aramir and Arasil  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stood conversing opposite the entrance of the great hall. " Do you plan on making the announcement tonight Elessar?" Aragorn nodded his slowly graying head. " Yes. I'm hoping for quite a turnout. It will bring the kingdoms together again. They will unite once again, this time in peace." Legolas nodded solemnly and the two old friends sat together in comfortable silence waiting for the arrival of Aragorn's youngest. Suddenly the herald's horn broke the slight buzz of conversation.  
  
" Enter the Lord Aramir Frodo Samwise and the Lady Arasil Undomiel Estel !" Legolas and Aragorn turned their attention to the entryway. Legolas noticed Aramir walk in with a beautiful white-haired elf maiden on his arm. ' Where is Arasil? Did the herald not announce her also." Aragorn watched the face of his longtime friend carefully as he answered, tipping his wine glass in the direction of his daughter. " How can your keen elf eyes see Aramir and not Arasil?" Legolas continued to look puzzled as he searched for her.  
  
" She is on Aramir's arm after all." At this Legolas's eyes widened, full of surprise. Arasil looked every inch the she-elf. Her face was no longer dirty but clean and smooth. Her dress was silver and hardly intricate, but had a simplicity that contrasted her complex persona. Her mithril eyes shown in amusement as Aramir fixed his silk tunic to no avail. She clucked at her brother and straightened the collar. He smiled awkwardly as his little sister mothered him unknowingly. But it could not just be the dirt and clothes that kept him from recognizing her. Legolas turned to Aragorn as the moved steadily to the head of the table." Her hair. This morning it was golden as wheat and now it is the purest white. How is it that she does this?" he put the question to Aragorn who smiled lightly. " Gandalf visited when she was twelve summers. She complained that she could never move about freely because her hair made her too noticeable. So the sly wizard taught her methods in which to disguise herself. I shudder to think what else The White Wizard taught her during those months." Aragorn then sat next to Arwen at the head of the table and Legolas took the seat to his left. Aradorn then Aramir sat to their right and Arasil took the seat next to Legolas. As soon as everyone was seated Aragorn stood.   
  
"Welcome honoured guests. The reason I have called you all here is to make an announcement." The room, filled with a hundred or so nobles of Gondor looked at their king with interest." There will be a tournament of combat in which all nobility is invited to join. At this very moment every other kingdom is holding this decree. The tournament will take place in the two kingdoms of men and the forests of Fangorn. The first will be held in Gondor on the next full moon." A buzz went through the crowd and died as quickly as it came." Each kingdom in the Middle-Earth shall recieve notice in hopes of sending their most worthy warriors to the competition." Aragorn gestured dismissivly. " Now enough of this buisness. We feast tonight!" A cheer went up and the food was served. Legolas marveled at the food of men. They ate heartily of rich foods and conversed to great extent. He was in converstion with the Heir of Isildur when he notced that Aradorns' attention was wavering as his eyes filled with amusement. He was looking to the left of Legolas and the elf turned to investigate the source of the usually somber princes amusement.   
  
Arasil was moving the the rest of her meal as the dinnermate to her left contininued his incessant monologue." ......six new horses. All of them bred in Rohan. They are fine steeds indeed." The charming tawny-haired youth smiled roguishly." Mayhaps, princess you would care to visit the stables of my house and gaze upon them. With my company of course." Legolas realized then that a handsome young lord was speaking at Arasil. The one way conversation obviously bored her because she seemed to be too uninterested to reply. Suddenly she placed her napkin on the table and turned her beaming smile to the young suitor. " Of course, and perhaps I may show you my steed for Eomer King of Rohan sent me a kingly horse indeed. I ride the offspring of the Lord and Lady of Horses. Shadowfax is the sire of my steed Aryante ( elvish for daybringer) and he is the swiftest of all horses in the land, excluding his father of course." At this one would think the chastised suitor would turn away from the forward princess and yet he was persistent indeed. The music began to play and he stood and held his hand out to Arasil. " Lady Arasil, may I have this dance?" As she was about to spit out a biting denial of his offer when her silver eyes met the stern brown gaze of her father. " Of course." She accepted less than gratefully and yet her acceptance was enough to light the eyes of the handsome young lord. He swept her away and Legolas returned his gaze to Aradorn whose eyes were lit up with mirth.  
  
" I do not see why she rejects Lord Jaxom so. The ladies of Gondor line up for his favour and Arasil can barely tolerate him." Arwen shook her head in worry. At this Aramir answered his beloved mother," It is because he is so very dumb. After all, every time she rejects his proposal he returns for more punishment. None the wiser and a good deal more persistant." Aragorn cleared his throat at his youngest son's rude statement. Aramir stood up and began to retreat towards the dance floor. But before he made his way to the young lady beckoning discreetly to him he let one last remark slip past his mischevious lips," Someday she will just say yes just so that he may cease his asking." At this Legolas stiffened. Arasil was sensible, surely Aramir jested? Aragorn ignored his son and held out his hand to Arwen. " Most beautiful Evenstar, will you bestow upon me the grace of your presence on the ballroom floor?" He requested of his wife with laughter in his eyes. Arwen smiled and placed her hand in her husbands as he led her to the dance floor. Legolas's attention was brought back to Aradorn as a beautiful and bold Lady of Gondor approached him for a dance. A lady Aradorn seemed quite familiar with. " I am deeply sorry Lady Adyana but I fear I must rescue Lord Jaxom from Arasil. For I know that she is a most graceful dancer and she has laid her heel upon his foot too many times." The young couple both looked saddened and Legolas stood swiftly, " I believe that my feet will withstand her missteps." Aradorn beamed at his godfather," Besides I have not yet held a decent conversation with her." Legolas then set out for the dance floor with purpose. He tapped Lord Jaxom on the shoulder. The young Lord looked ready to challenge when he realized that it was the Prince of Mirkwood who desired a dance with the beautiful princess. He then stepped aside and Legolas swept Arasil into his arms. His eyes met her grateful ones. " Mellonamin. Thank you." she sighed heavily." I fear that while his intentions are the best he might have killed me from the boredom I was forced to endure."  
  
Legolas threw back his head in laughter," Ah 'tis the burden of the beautiful to be loved by all and to shun them for their admiration." Arasil thinking that he was speaking of his woes smiled mischievously as she looked past his shoulder." Yes. That is too true." As they turned Legolas glanced over her head and groaned inwardly at the swarm of woman watching him. His embarassment would have reddened his cheeks if another group had not formed at the opposite end of the ballroom." Before you finish your laughter princess perhaps you should set your silver gaze upon the other end of the room." Arasils brow furrowed as she searched the opposite end. Her furrowed brow turned to a scowl when she saw the group of men waiting for the end of the dance. She then set her gaze on Legolas,"Does it not tire you immensly? To be sought after by so many for reasons that have naught to do with the mind and everything to do with title?"   
  
Legolas thought back to his youth." At first I was delighted by the attention," he mused. Thinking of the the many elf-maidens that he had caused to be maidens no more." but as I grew older I found myself lusting after adventure not females. I found myself traveling to new lands and joining a fellowship most thought doomed to fail."  
" To have lived then. Perhaps I would have had more freedom. A chance to live life. Like Lady Eowyn what I fear most is a cage, gilded or not. I wish that I could have journeyed with the fellowship. The closest father and mother have allowed me to an orc is the stories they tell."  
  
" You would not have liked living then. There was a darkness that still weighs heavily upon my heart. " Legolas responded vehemently. His gaze softened." Do not worry about cages. I fear that there is none in Middle-Earth that could hold you." Arasil looked into the oceanic gaze of the prince when suddenly her father and mother approached them. Aragorn held out his hand to his daughter, " May I have this dance ?" Before she knew it she was being whirled around the dance floor by her father. She watched confused as Legolas led her mother in a dance.   
  
Aragorn watched as his daughter watched wistfully as Legolas spun his wife around the floor.   
" Arasil," She turned her attention to her father with an expression of genuine innocence and it occured to Aragorn that she knew not her own thoughts concerning the elven prince. " The next full moon is in one week." He stated the observation and Arasil's expression turned quickly to one of disgruntled decisiveness. " Yes. I know." she repomded with determination. He smiled warmly at his daughter who was so much like him. " I am to understand that you have made your decision then." Her expression then turned to unyielding stubborness. " I have. Father. I Arasil Princess of Gondor am to compete in the tornament. As a commoner." 


End file.
